A Hundred Strong
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: There are wonders like I've never seen. It's all grand and it's all green.. Wicked100. I finally updated!
1. 029 Birth

Everything was gone. She had absolutely nothing left. She had nothing, was nothing, and would be nothing.

Her sister was dead. Her baby sister had been killed. Nessarose had always been spoiled and dependent and demanding- bet never vindicative. She wouldn't purposely hurt anyone. Yet, she had managed to enslave an entire race of people. She hadn't been able to see the consequences. She had tried to get what she wanted. And now she had been killed by the little girl who was now out to kill her.

Her best friend had betrayed her. Glinda had sparkled and glittered to the top. She had given up morals and ideals for love. She smiled like Lurline and burried herself in what was expected of her.

Her lover had sacrificed himself for her. Fiyero, her Fiyero, her hero was dead because of her. He had tried to protect her, and in doing so had lost his life. It was fitting really, that the one person who had ever really loved her be dead because of that love.

She was completely, painfully alone. The little, beloved farm girl was coming for her with her 'friends'. Her mission was to kill her, and save Oz.

Everything was gone. She had absolutely nothing left. She had nothing, was nothing, and would be nothing. Elphaba Thropp was dead.

It was the birth of the Wicked Witch of the West.


	2. 006 Hours

The crisp fall air and the falling leaves were beautiful. He imagined he was on top of the world, without a care. He thought of the people he would meet. He thought of the dozens of pretty girls that would surely crowd around him. He thought of the parties he would throw. He thought of his dreams.

It was the sixth Unniversity he would attend. He had lost count of how many private grade schools he had went to. He didn't mind University life.

He minded classes, and the fact that they were scheduled during the time when he normally would take a well-deserved nap.

"Alright, Sir. We're at Shiz."

Fiyero, Crown Prince of the Vinkus, groaned. "I thought you said we wouldn't be there for hours!"

"I said that four hours ago, Your Highness."


	3. 017 Brown

"What's your favorite color?" she asked one hot summer day, as they sat together on the bank of a stream.

He cocked his head. He hadn't really thought about it. When he was young, it had been blue. He had went through a red phase in his teen years. He almost said green, but realized how quickly that answer would annoy her. He bit his lip and realized he didn't know the answer.

"Fiyero, I really didn't mean for that to be a difficult question," she said smiling at him, gently mocking. Her face lit up as she spoke to him. After all the pain she had been through, she was finally happy. Really, genuinely happy. His answer came to him.

"Brown."

"Brown?" She hadn't quite been expecting that.

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. That's the color of your eyes."


	4. 042 Triangle

She loves him. He loves her. _She _loves him too.

A classic example of a love triangle. A messy situation usually found in her mother's old romance novels. Intriguing and beautiful to read about. Pleanty of scandal and drama, delicious to take in.

Just plain messy to live with, though.

She couldn't get the thought out of her head that things were not working out the way they were susposed to. Nothing was what it seemed to be. In every fairy tale, the handsome prince and the beautiful princess lived happily ever after, ruling kindly over their kingdom, righting wrongs and fighting evil. It was beautiful, and perfect, and...

The prince didn't leave his princess for the witch- for her best friend. The best friend hid in the shadows, assisting in matters. She knew her place, she didn't rise above the beautiful princess. No, that was a witchy thing to do.

But... but this wasn't a fairy tale. Fiyero loved Elphaba, not Glinda. And Elphaba was no wicked witch. Everyone said that, but people say a lot of things that aren't true. There was no bad guy. They were in love. There was nothing ugly about it. Nothing supernatural, either. He chose her, and she loves him with all her heart. It was a tale as old as time.

It was a classic love triangle. And in love triangles, someone always has to loose.


	5. 061 Winter

A little snow fell, adding to the field of white. She looked like the classic Ice Princess with her pale features and blonde hair. She laughed as she spoke with her friends, snowflakes clinging to her blue hat, her winter coat, and into her soft hair... then _he _came by to brush it away, smiling at her. They were the classic beautiful couple, the king and queen of their social circle. She smiled and glittered, and he was her rock. They never argued, they would live happily ever after.

They were happy, they were in love. His heart ached as she rested her head against her beloved's shoulder. He felt something that felt akin to hatred bubble up in him- he knew it was so irrational... but how could he not? Who said she wasn't his and never would be his? Where was the reasoning... surely he deserved to be with the one he loved.

"Boq? Boq are you listening to me?" He snapped his head around. Nessarose was staring at him with her innocent wide brown eyes. And they were clearly hurting.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I was just distracted..." He bit his lip. The pet name did little to soothe her. They both knew _why _he had been distracted. He tried his hardest to ignore the look in her eyes.


	6. 025 Strangers

A crowd of young students stood together in tight little clumps, circles. Milling around, making friends, aquaintences, even enemies. College was just begining, and so were their adult lives. Little thoughts about school, looking forward to friends and independence.

One stood in the middle of it all, beautiful. Her soft hair shown as if she was under a shadow, the central hub of it all. She was perfect, and laughing, everything a happy teenage girl should be. Admirers and friends surrounded her, tending to her needs. Across the room, in the shadows stood her composite image. She was on the outside, looking in, like a stranger peeking into a window.

Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland had been complete strangers, their lives crossing. They had been petty, innocent, ignorant, silly girls. Overtime they would grow together, fate twining them together.

Two sides of the same coin. Strangers into sisters.


	7. 084 He

Sleepily, the two of them curled together, enjoying the heat the other's body provided. She could still hardly believe that... _that _had actually happened. She was still convinced that she was on the verge of waking up, and in a few minutes the pretty dream would fade away, like so many before.

But she could feel his arm wrapped tightly around her. She could hear his heart beating from her position lying on his chest. She still taste the flavor of his lips on hers. That had to mean she was really awake, really experiencing it all.

"Rest, Elphie-Fae," he said softly into her ear.

"I can't. Everytime I stop to rest, something bad happens."

"Well I won't let anything bad happen." He touched her dark hair, running his fingers through it. She felt drunk off of this simple touch. He made her sensitive to every little sensation, while having a calming effect.

She shifted so she could look at his face. "I love you, Fiyero."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."


	8. 003 Ends

She drummed her pencil across her desk. She had finished her history exam, the first one to finish. Partway through the period, she had finished the book she had been reading. She had then taken to doodling in her notebook, but that wasn't holding her attention particularly well.

She gazed around the room. Most of her class had finally finished... actually, there was only one more working student. The rest were all trying to busy themselves and fight off boredom.

The one student happened to be Boq. She winced- Boq had always taken horribly long at tests and exams. Beside him, Nessarose had finished her test, and was writing in a light pink notebook, with her neat, flowing script. In the back of the room, Galinda and Fiyero were passing a note between themselves, giggling. She had no doubt in her mind that Glinda had mostly guessed, or that Fiyero had probably copied off of a friend of his. She laughed at the thought- she knew the professor had made several differant versions of the test. A part of her hoped he wouldn't be caught cheating.

Her gave shifted back to Boq. She could tell he was halfway through his essay. Once he finished, they would all be dismissed. She willed his pencil to move faster.

It didn't seem to be working.


	9. 070 Storm

Galinda Upland watched her roommate carefully. Elphaba had curled up on her bed, her legs drawn up to her chest, reading. A storm roared outside, and everytime the thunder would clap, the green girl would jump.

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Boom!_

"Oh!" Elphaba had dropped the book on that one.

"Is everything alright, Elphie?"

Elphaba looked up, apparently surprised Galinda was even in the room. "I'm perfectly fine."

The blonde raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are you so very sure about that?"

"Yes. I. Am."

"You jump a-" _Boom! _"-mile everytime the thunder crashes."

Elphaba scowled. "It's normal to be jumpy. It's also normal to be startled by loud noises."

"For one, since when is normal, normal for you? And you've almost jumped out of your skin! So now, what's wrong?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "Nessarose was born during a storm. Mother..."

Galinda raised an ivory hand. "I understand now." She slid over to Elphaba's bed. "You just have to remember: storms are just what happens when Lurline and the Unnamed God and Kumbricia go bowling!"


	10. 037 Sound

She pulls her knees to her chest. If she isn't already mad, she will be by the end of this.

She feels like there isn't enough air in the little hiding place. She can hardly breathe. The walls are narrow and cold enough to make her numb. Her senses are all dull except for her hearing.

The world consists of only sound.

The little girl's protests, her yapping dog.

The cheers from the succesful Witch Hunters.

Glinda's crying for the best friend she would never be allowed to mourn.

Chistery's first words.

And then nothing but her own labored breathing.

She wants to cry but worries she will never stop. Surely, this is all maddness. She is not hiding in the crawlspace of a castle, waiting for her lover in the form of a Scarecrow to return to her, to save her from this maddness, to save her from herself. Surely she had not just faked her own death.

Surely she was truly good, not Wicked.

But then, a sound! Footsteps. She holds her breath. Two quick knocks.

_It worked!_


	11. 050 Spade

"Fiyero, why won't you just call a spade a spade?"

"I am. I'm telling you exactly what I see."

She scoffed at him, annoyed, flipping her dark hair over her shoulders. This had to be their most frequent argument- as well as their most pointless.

Even after they had been forced to leave Oz, she had been sure he would find something more interesting and disapear- she wouldn't have been angry, she would've understood completely. After she had been able to transform him back into a man, she had flat out told him that she wouldn't be upset with him for leaving.

When he didn't leave, that was when she knew he really did love her.

However, no matter how much he tried, he could not convince her she was beautiful. He would tell her she was over and over again, but years and years of being called ugly had hurt her self-esteem permenantly. It was a bit of a hopeless cause.

That didn't mean he would stop trying. "Elphie-Fae, listen to me.Why is it so hard for you to believe that I think you're beautiful?"

"All I'm saying is call a spade a spade. And I know a spade when I see one."


	12. 034 Not Enough

She gently reached up and touched his cheek. "You're bleeding." She whispered, her small, thin hand still against the small cut. "It must have scratched you."

"It-it must have scratched me..." He said, dazed. He was torn. Part of him wanted to run away. He couldn't place this feeling. This touch. Part of him wanted to reach up and touch her hand, to feel the delicate bones. The feeling, this wanting in the pit of his stomach. He'd never really wanted _anything. _He'd never been denied anything before.

His fight or flight instinct came up. He chose flight, but couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't forget her simple disapointment at his leaving.

He couldn't get over the simple feeling of wanting, of longing, of desire. He wanted more, and more.

That sweet, innocent touch was just not enough.


	13. 033 Too Much

**_This drabble is a companion to Not Enough_**

She stared at him, studying him carefully. She memorized his features, his blue eyes. Her gaze fell on his cheek. Without thinking about it, she reached up to gently run a finger across the small cut. "You're bleeding." She said, "It must have scratched you."

Only after did she say that did she realize she had touched him. He had frozen, and was staring at her, with an expression she couldn't quite read.

She didn't understand. What was this? She felt her head spin, her heart skip a beat. Her stomach had turned. This... this attraction was making her actually feel rather sick. She couldn't breath.

"It-it must have scratched me..." He murmurred. She pulled her hand away and sat it in her lap.

What had a simple touch done to her? He made her feel far too much.


	14. 038 Touch

**_I bet you thought I forgot about these... OK, I kind of did. Now, lots of reviews so I don't forget again!_**

"I love you so much, Elphaba. I really do." He pressed his burlap lips against her forehead, all too aware that it was rough against her soft skin.

But she didn't care. All she saw when she looked at him was the man she loved, regardless of the fact that he no longer looked like himself. She still saw him as the valient prince, saving her. Sacrificing himself for her.

Because he had thought she was beautiful when no one else did. She touched his rough cheek and imagined the soft skin it had once been. For her it was still there.


	15. 091 Birthday

The four of them sat in silence, aware that something major was missing, yet refusing to comment on it. All were lost in thought.

Glinda stood staring out the window, toured the sun setting in the West. Her expression was blank and she could just as easily have been about to laugh as about to cry. But really, she was much closer to tears. She pressed a small hand against the cool pane of glass.

Fiyero was at her side, but only physically. Mentally he was miles away, with a different girl, living a different life. One where he didn't have to go through the motions of life. Where he could do exactly what he wanted to, when he wanted to, and not worry about being socially correct.

Nessarose was studying the wooden table, fingering the heart shaped necklace at her throat. She let out a slow sigh, like a balloon deflating. She felt rather like a deflated balloon, all of the life drained out of her. She had grown up so quickly in a matter of weeks.

Boq sat near her. Their relationship had changed, he was in a different role. He wasn't dating her out of pity. Now, since her father died... she had power over him now. She was not the innocent girl. And he wasn't so innocent either. The simpleness he had enjoyed... it was gone, and he knew who he blamed for that.

"It's her birthday today," Glinda said, breaking the spell. "She never got a party." Nessarose nodded to confirm the statement. "I was going to throw one for her... I don't think I ever will now."


	16. 047 Heart

Not for the first time, she thought of what she would have done is she had been in his situation. There were two choices. Stay safe with the person who you've always planned to live your life with, who loves you or at least loves the idea of you. Or run away into the unknown with the person you love with every fiber of your being. Who loves you just as much back.

There was no question, really. Unless you were too much a coward to fall in love. Unless you were too afraid to love the person you really loved.

Fiyero and Glinda had never been in love.

Fiyero and Elphaba had been in love from the start.

No one knew Glinda loved Elphaba too, but was simply too afraid to admit it.


End file.
